Imports vs Domestics WAR
by ViciousLugia
Summary: Basically, in the close future, the Imports have dominated the automobile market, and the Domestic companies have fought back- literally.


Disclaimer  
  
Copyright 2003 by Vladimir Mikhail.  
  
This book is brought to you by ViciousLugia, but it was written by me, Vladimir Mikhail. But, of course you know that I can't give away my real name... (;b)  
  
I don't own anything but the fanfic itself.  
  
Imports Vs. Domestic WAR  
  
Narrarator: It is summer 2003, in a near but impossible future. imports have dominated the automobile market. The remaining domestic companies have joined forcesto return the market back to it's original state- by force.  
  
Ford president: All fords, hold together and battle against the upcoming army if Honda imports!  
  
(Ford autos -Starting with F350s, then Mustangs- roll into battle as tons of Hondas -S2000s and Civics- roll up the beach.)  
  
Bush: Yeah, imports!  
  
(Bush begins keying and wacking the Fords.)  
  
Ford President: Those aren't imports!  
  
Bush: They were imported from Michigan, and we are in california!  
  
Ford President: Still, they are not imports! Now, look! Toyota and Nissan have come to aid Honda. We must do something before Mitsubishi comes!  
  
(A ship arrives, and Toyotas and Nissans -Supras, Celicas, Maximas, Skylines- Roll off.)  
  
Bush: Traitors!  
  
(Bush watches the Supras.)  
  
Chevrolet and Dodge President: We have come to your aid in the war against Imports.  
  
(Corvettes and Vipers roll out.)  
  
Narrator: A couple hours later, after defeating the last shipment of imports, the allied domestic companies have come to Germany.  
  
Ford President: Finally, we have defeated the Japanese imports- for now. We shall go to Germany, to smash the car factories. We have a wall cannon. Protect it as it heads for the McLaren office.  
  
(Cannon heads for office, steadily down the roads.)  
  
Chevrolet President: Hehe, destroy all Porsches and VWs on the way!  
  
Dodge President: Ram 'em all down!  
  
(Cannon blows down wall.)  
  
Dodge President: The wall is down! All trucks, ram out any unused McLarens!  
  
Chevrolet President: All muscle cars, smash the desks and destroy the computers.  
  
Bush: Uh... Guys? I think you should come here...  
  
Ford President: Ignore him.  
  
Chevrolet Employee in Silverado: Guys, you should come here; Something's not right here...  
  
(V-16 McLaren F1 Le Mans GTR SE 2005 -with NOS bottles in revolver style comes out of shadows.)  
  
Ford Employee in Mustang with a group of Thunderbirds: Oh no! A McLaren has come to smoke us all in a Drag Race!  
  
(McLaren fires up engine(s) and all Thunderbirds explode.)  
  
Ludacris:...911 please call the doctor!  
  
Everyone: Huh? (O_o)  
  
Bush: Ahhh! The guy in the car is a ghost!  
  
Ghost: Right you are! I am bruce McLaren!  
  
(Whatever)  
  
Bruce McLaren: Who dares to challenge me?  
  
(All cars scramble except Saleen S7 in the distance.)  
  
Guy in Saleen: I challenge!  
  
Bruce McLaren: You don't know how to Drag Race!  
  
Guy in Saleen: Yes I can, I'm Bruce Almighty!  
  
Bruce McLaren: You're Jim Carrey.  
  
Jim Carrey: Damn.  
  
Paul Walker: C'mon! Start the race!  
  
Tyrese: Yeah!  
  
Bush: Start your... Uh... Engines!  
  
(Cars fire engines)  
  
Bush: Ready, go, set...  
  
(Coth cars shoot off, and fire smoke in his face.)  
  
Narrator: After two minutes, the two cars found themselves being chased by several police.  
  
Jim Carrey: Darn. The police are on our tail. We can't escape them!  
  
Bruce McLaren: Maybe you can't. but I'm a ghost.  
  
Voice: You are not worthy to drive a Saleen! Leave the racing to me!  
  
Ford President w/ walkie talkie: I think I've heard that voice from a primitive recording...  
  
Voice: It is , the ghost of Henry Ford, here to save the domestic cars from the Eurasian-  
  
(Ford President bows to Henry Ford's voice in the microphone.)  
  
(Jim Carrey loses control of the car to Henry Ford.)  
  
Police Officer #1: Request permission to use spike strip.  
  
Police officer #2: Go ahead.  
  
(#1 lays spike strip on road.. The Saleen speeds past.)  
  
#1: What the...  
  
(#1 takes off. Bruce McLaren drives over the spike strip.)  
  
Bruce McLaren: Nooooo!  
  
Henry Ford: What? Are you moaning because you are physically a dead, rotting zombie? Or is it that your V-16 McLaren F1 Le Mans GTR SE 2005 -with NOS bottles in revolver style- has holes in its tires which require imported air; and...  
  
(The insults went on and on.)  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
